


The Protector [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Play, Audio Format: Streaming, Blackmail, Double Dildo, Escape, Family, Gender Exploration, Genderfluid Character, Kidnapping, Kissing, Magical Artifacts, Non-Binary Dwarves, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Battle of Azanulbizar, Pre-Quest, Racebending, Smut, Spelunking, Strap-Ons, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trans Character, Violence, family love, gender discussions, gender euphoria, sex and/or gender changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has been searching for decades for the one relic she believes will give her the strength she needs. Ushmaru Khazâd, the protector of the Dwarves.</p><p>Meanwhile Nori is sincerely regretting touching that overwhelmingly perfect set of knives he found while ruins-searching.</p><p>Story written by Thorinsmut; art by Synthetic Cathedral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ered Luin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Protector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912730) by [syntheticcathedral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticcathedral/pseuds/syntheticcathedral), [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



> Dear Riz (and any other listeners),
> 
> Happy Hobbit Holiday! I hope you enjoy this reading of The Protector, by Thorinsmut, with art by Synthetic Cathedral. The chapter covers used in this podfic are only a selection of the amazing art Synthetic Cathedral drew for The Protector, so please go to the fic itself and take a look at the rest of it!
> 
> Cheers!  
> \--The Dragongirl

Art by Synthetic Cathedral

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (Chapter 1)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Protector/The%20Protector,%20by%20Thorinsmut,%20Chapter%2001.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:41
  * [ZIP File via Paraka Productions (Complete Podfic)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Protector/The%20Protector.zip) | **Size:** 186 MB | **Duration:** 03:13:59
  * [ZIP File via the Audiofic Archive (Complete Podfic)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011402.zip) | **Size:** 186 MB | **Duration:** 03:13:59



## Music 

**"Blessed Is The Man Who Seeks No Councel Among The Impious"** by The Orthodox Singers, from Basso Profondo From Old Russia 


  
---|---


	2. Folk Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin's search

Art by Synthetic Cathedral

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Protector/The%20Protector,%20by%20Thorinsmut,%20Chapter%2002.mp3) | **Size:** 7.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:10

  
---|---


	3. Among Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nori and Dwalin finally meet! (and smut occurs)

Art by Synthetic Cathedral

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Protector/The%20Protector,%20by%20Thorinsmut,%20Chapter%2003.mp3) | **Size:** 36 MB | **Duration:** 00:37:29

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sex-repulsed listeners: this chapter contains explicit sexual content, from time signature 12:10 to time signature 29:40.


	4. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Nori get to know each other a little better

Art by Synthetic Cathedral

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Protector/The%20Protector,%20by%20Thorinsmut,%20Chapter%2004.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:42

  
---|---


	5. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Dwalin part ways, and do some thinking

Art by Synthetic Cathedral

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Protector/The%20Protector,%20by%20Thorinsmut,%20Chapter%2005.mp3) | **Size:** 28 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:04

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Authors Notes:
> 
> Dwarven genders headcanons time!  
> Dwarf genders come in 5 basic flavors. male and female get he and she. agender Dwarves like Fili get e/em/er pronouns. blended is a bit of a catch-all gender, where you'll find Dwarves who are somewhere in the middle of the m/f/a poles, like what Nori seems to be leaning toward here. blended Dwarves get sie/hir/hirs pronouns. and little babies like Ori who aren't choosing yet get 'they' pronouns.  
> (if that's confusing, here's something similar in visual format)  
> [Link to Image on Tumblr](http://khaoskomix.tumblr.com/image/115295922747)


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut occur

Art by Synthetic Cathedral

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Protector/The%20Protector,%20by%20Thorinsmut,%20Chapter%2006.mp3) | **Size:** 47 MB | **Duration:** 00:50:28

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sex-repulsed listeners: this chapter contains explicit sexual content from time signature 32:05 to time signature 48:58.


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the sailing is not smooth

Art by Synthetic Cathedral

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Protector/The%20Protector,%20by%20Thorinsmut,%20Chapter%2007.mp3) | **Size:** 26 MB | **Duration:** 00:26:25

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: kidnapping, mutilation threats, blackmail, and violence


	8. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, and the beginning

Art by Synthetic Cathedral

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Protector/The%20Protector,%20by%20Thorinsmut,%20Chapter%2008.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:57

## Music 

**"Blessed Is The Man Who Seeks No Councel Among The Impious"** by The Orthodox Singers, from Basso Profondo From Old Russia 


  
---|---


End file.
